Stay or Leave
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Secrets never stay secret for long but what happens when Speed's secret is revealed? How will Horatio react when he too discovers a secret? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stay or Leave

Pairing : Tim Speedle & Allie Rose Caine

Rating : K+

A/N : Just an idea and decided to do another Speedle fic. Allie belongs to me.

Summary : Secrets never stay secret for long but what happens when Speed's secret is revealed? How will Horatio react when he too discovers a secret? Read to find out!

Chapter One

Tim Speedle had lived in Miami for quite a few years now and he'd become involved with a girl named Allie who'd he met in Queens just prior to locating to Miami and working at MDPD, as Tim got to know Allie, he told her that he got offered a job in Miami to be a CSI, Allie had told him to take the job, but Tim said he would but only if she came with him down to Miami so they could make a proper go of their relationship.

Allie looked to Tim, then she said "Course I will come to Miami with you", upon hearing that, Tim wrapped both arms around her before he kissed her softly, she kissed him back, she was excited about being in Miami with Tim and also see how far their relationship would take them, Allie trusted Tim to protect her.

Once TIm and Allie arrived down in Miami and got a condo which overlooked the beach, Allie unpacked her stuff in their bedroom, she smiled as she knew that this was her fresh start with Tim, she trusted him to protect her and to also keep her safe from harm. Allie had left no note for her mother before she left to be with Tim, who of course knew this and had to admit that it was what they both wanted more than anything, to be together.

Tim watched as Allie unpacked her stuff, as he then slinked up behind her, wrapping both arms around her waist and smiling as he did so, knowing just how lucky he was to have Allie in his life, he would never harm her, he truly loved her with his entire heart.

Allie turned around and she smiled softly before she kissed him lovingly, Tim kissed her back with the same loving passion and he loved her so much, knew how lucky he was to be involved with Allie and that he would never let anyone hurt her, he would protect her for the rest of his life, no matter what it took.

Tim lightly kissed Allie's neck softly as he kept both hands around her waist, he loved her so much and knew how much she meant to him and how lucky he was to have her in his life, Tim knew that they had met for a reason to which he was very glad of and Tim loved her deeply and he always would.

Allie knew that she could trust Tim to keep her safe, she had never felt this safe before, until she met Tim and found that he was someone who she could trust to keep her safe, but most importantly safe from harm, she fully felt like she was on cloud nine and it was possible cause she had Tim in her life and she was always gonna be protected.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Allie and Tim settled into their new life together, Allie knew that she could trust Tim to keep her safe, when around five months or so once they had settled into living in Miami, both TIm and Allie were involved in a car smash on the bridge with two other cars which had been part of a robbery, when the car hit Tim's Suzuki 4x4 head on, Tim was knocked out as Allie was tossed forward then slammed back hard into the seat and she was in agony.

Paramedics and CSI were on the scene within ten minutes of the smash and were shocked to find that Tim was one of the injured along with his girlfriend Allie, who was in pain and she felt more pain in her stomach and she didn't know if Tim was ok or not as they were taken to different hospitals in Miami, Allie worried about Tim and she had to know if he was ok or not.

As Allie was being treated for her injuries, she was informed that she had a miscarriage, this shocked Allie who didn't even know that she was pregnant and now she had lost her baby with Tim, as Allie cried herself to sleep in her room, Tim was being informed about the baby and how Allie was at a different hospital, Tim had to find a way to see her as he needed to be with her, Tim loved her and had no idea who would wanna hurt them both like this, when it dawned on Tim who could do something so cruel.

Tim told Horatio to look into Allie's parents' as they disliked their relationship and now Horatio agreed to look into it and see what he could find out but as he did, Allie's DNA was tested and it pinged a match to Horatio with all loci in common and it dawned on Horatio that he was Allie's real father, he wondered what he was gonna do with this news and knew it was best to wait until things were better.

Allie was still asleep in her hospital room, she felt so alone and needed Tim so much and she loved Tim very much and knew that she could trust him to protect her from harm, as she thought about the car crash, she knew that it didn't seem quite right and she needed to see Tim soon as she needed to be by his side more than anything.

Tim had asked where Allie was but nobody would tell him anything in regards to his girlfriend Allie, he was deeply worried about her and he needed to know where she was and he saw Horatio and asked him where Allie was and then Horatio tells Tim that Allie was taken to a different hospital on the outskirts of Miami, Tim was shocked then he asked Horatio to get Allie back here and to him, Horatio nodded and promised that he would try.

Allie softly sighed as an unwelcome visitor walked into her room, slyly smirking at the handiwork of the accident and Allie didn't know who was in her room until Horatio turned up and warned the unwelcome visitor to back off and leave, slinking away but not before trying to hurt Allie again.

Tim just hoped that he would be reunited with his girl Allie soon and he had no idea where she was or what had happened to her, he needed to see her and give her cuddles and he just needed to have his girl back in his arms again, he loved her so much and he knew that she loved him too.

Will Tim be reunited with Allie again?


End file.
